The Spirit Tournament
by DarkDragonHiei776
Summary: While everyone is training for the upcoming Spirit Tournament, a daughter of an old foe seeking vengeance on Hiei appears. When sparks start to fly, what will happen?


Chapter 1  
  
As his friends walked along at their slow, typical pace, Hiei Jaganshi watched from his current perch, a sturdy limb of a towering oak tree. He snorted cynically. Yusuke and Kurama might be S-level demons, Hiei thought, but they still walk as slow as hell. And Kuwabara hasn't trained in forever; I doubt he's a B-class fighter.  
Hiei glanced back at the trio. The tallest, Kazuma Kuwabara, was the only pure blooded human in the reikai tantei. Measuring around six feet, he had the greatest physical strength of the group, even if his spirit energy was practically nonexistent. As usual, he wore his sky-blue school suit with plain black shoes. His vacant expressions reflected his thought- process: absolutely nothing at all. The red-orange mop on his head matched his fiery temper, as well as the hue of his Spirit Sword, his preferred weapon in combat.  
Shuichi Minamino was the next tallest of the gang. Even though he was human, the power of the Spirit Fox, Yoko Kurama, resided within him, giving him demonic traits and special abilities. More commonly known as Kurama among his friends and employers, the kitsune had a special gift with plants, especially those of the Makai, or the Demon World. He could manipulate any plant with his spirit energy, showing that botany really was more dangerous than anyone suspected. At nineteen, Kurama's fair red hair reached to his shoulder blades, framing his well-shaped face and emerald orbs. His ever-present light red school suit was, once again, his outfit of choice for today. He was easily the smartest of the group, and had proven his worth more than once.  
The third member was Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei had traded blows with the Spirit Detective more than once, being outsmarted the first time and overpowered the next. The human had been chosen for the post by Koenma, the toddler ruler of Spirit World, due to his abnormal spiritual strength. Yusuke had been run over by a car once, only to be offered the chance to attain life once more if he became the Spirit Detective of Earth. For the next two years, Yusuke's career forced him to arrest Kurama and Hiei, become the apprentice of the wizened psychic Genkai, defeat the Saint Beasts, rescue Hiei's sister from a bunch of corrupt millionaire bastards, and fight in the Dark Tournament. Following the detective's triumph over the Toguro Brothers at the tournament, the reikai tantei had returned home, only to find themselves entangled in a whole new mess involving a fallen former Spirit Detective, six other psychics, and a tunnel to the Makai. Yusuke had lost his life once more, only to be resurrected as a far stronger fighter. During the second resurrection, the demon blood coursing through his veins that had long been dormant, the blood of a Makai ruler, Raizen, had awoken. Yusuke had become a demon, his power reaching the upper S-class, and he had tested it out on the unfortunate detective. Yusuke had been forced to retire after he became a demon, and he, Kurama, and Hiei had taken part in the Makai tournament that would determine Raizen's successor. All three had lost, and had returned to the ningenkai, their home world. Yusuke was the same age as Kuwabara, right at eighteen, and his five-foot- eight frame had been in more fights than Hiei could count. He wore his green school suit, his black hair slicked back with way too much hair gel.  
Not that Hiei could talk. His odd appearance did not endear him to the ningens of the world. He had had a growth spurt, making him as tall as Yusuke, and he looked to all who didn't know his age to be twenty. The demon's hair was black with a shock of white above his bangs, and it seemed to defy gravity with the manner in which it spiked. His black pants and tanktop matched his black boots, and the fire apparition covered it all, along with the katana at his hip, with a black cloak with crimson lining. A white bandana concealing his Jagan eye completed his wardrobe.  
The gang was headed to the high school- well, the others were. Hiei didn't go to the school, mostly because he didn't need math or any of the other ningen teachings to kill people. While they sat in a nice, air- conditioned building all day, the youkai roamed the streets pointlessly. Previously, Hiei had taken to running over to nearby cities- nearby being one hundred miles or less- and back home, but it bored him. Now, Hiei had adopted a new practice.  
Hiei had become the unofficial guardian of the streets in past weeks. He watched the city with his Jagan eye, looking for any trouble, mainly so he could beat up some people without getting in trouble with the ningen authorities. The crime rate had decreased impressively over the last thirty days, thanks mostly to the negative demon's antics.  
Kurama, Yusuke, and the baka Kuwabara had gotten a huge kick out of Hiei's actions when they first heard about it on the news. That day, Hiei had come across an intersection where police were attempting to drive a pair of criminals out of the warehouse that they had holed up in. Seeing the officers shooting at the two men, Hiei had assumed that he could have some fun with these guys, and had raced off, straight towards them. Neither had been able to hit the lightning-quick warrior, and Hiei had destroyed their rifles and sheathed his katana, wanting a hand-to-hand fight. The police had watched in astonishment as the youkai wove his way around the thugs, cracking bones with a single strike and bashing their faces in. In less than two minutes, the troublemakers that the police had been trying to dislodge for twenty hours were in the hands of the authorities.  
One of the officers had approached Hiei, and the demon had tensed expecting a fight. But the officer simply wanted to thank him, and a nearby reporter covering the scene had asked him a few questions, which he had answered grudgingly. To his surprise, the kind officer had given him a couple of bucks, which Hiei had spent on his Sweet Snow, buying three boxes of the delicious treat. When he had returned to Kurama's house for the group meeting, lugging the dessert, the trio had practically interrogated him about his day. That night, the report on the warehouse incident had been shown on the news, showing Hiei's fight and the interview. The gang was still laughing at Hiei's unwitting aid of the police.  
Hiei now exposed his Jagan, untying the bandana and stuffing it in a pocket. He had continued ever since, although for different reasons. Gazing out at the distant city, he fell into a lull, listening to the thoughts of ningens with his telepathic abilities.  
A couple of guys squeezing in a few games at the arcade... a group of girls gossiping over the latest rumors and the hot guardian angel of the streets- Hiei felt a distinct surge of pride in that-... a boy playing with his yo-yo... a young man finishing an essay... a teenage girl showering- Hiei hurriedly pulled away from that one and turned to the west side of town.  
A couple kissing as the husband went off to work... a few sleepyheads just now waking up... people scrambling for the best seats on the bus... What the hell?!?  
Hiei jumped as a scream of terror ripped into his head. It wasn't auditory- he was too far away- but the demon's Jagan transferred it to his mind. It sounded like...  
A young woman's cry echoed once more, and Hiei thought no more, but raced off toward the distant city. ========================================================== ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ==========================================================  
  
As the demon flitted away, he failed to notice the pair of demons observing him from the other side of the trail.  
The shorter of the two, merely an informant, grinned at the fire apparition's back. "Hiei Jaganshi," it said in a greasy, high-pitched squeak. "Age unknown. S-class fire demon, famous for his enormous speed, skills with the sword, and his mastery of the Darkness Flame."  
The other nodded, turning to the conversing trio on the trail. "And what of the others?" it asked in a female voice, calm and quiet. Her partner looked at her curiously.  
"I thought your- er, business- was with Hiei?"  
"Yes," she replied coolly, "but they seem to be with him, and I want to know who they are if I'm going to have to fight them."  
Nodding, the minion flipped through the files it had until it matched a picture to one of the three friends. "The tall one's Kazuma Kuwabara, age eighteen. B-class human. Materialization is his primary style of energy usage. Says here he fights with his 'Spirit Sword', and that one form of it can cut through dimensional walls."  
"Hmm..." the other murmured, gesturing at the others. "And them?"  
"The redhead is Shuichi Minamino, better known as Kurama, age nineteen. Lower S-class Spirit Fox, can manipulate plants with his energy. The last guy is Yusuke Urameshi, age eighteen. Upper S-class demon, descendant of Raizen, former spirit detective. This is the guy who beat Toguro and Sensui, and fought against Yomi in the Makai tournament. Says he can access the sei kou ki."  
The female purred in his ear. "Thank you so much, Vaidral. I really hate killing my partners, but I have to play it carefully. You understand, I'm sure."  
Vaidral turned slowly. "What the-!" He was cut off when the katana decapitated him.  
The demon looked at his corpse dispassionately. She had her info, the whereabouts of her prey, and the scoop on the reinforcements. This was going to be easy.  
She faded into the shadows as the trio neared, her eyes gleaming in the dark. 


End file.
